Dancing Without Sound
by SoftlySweptAway
Summary: Kenny could tug your strings as gently as he liked, make you feel good about being led on while something in the back of your mind was screaming. Screaming at you to wake up and face reality.


Craig was never one for dancing. He always felt foolish trying to sway with the beat of the music, awkwardly moving his feet against the sticky tiled floor. What was the point of trying to move yourself to a rhythm you were never meant to be apart of? Craig opted to lean against the cold stonewall of Tokens house and watch his classmates make complete asses of themselves, grinding against each other and waving their arms in the air with reckless abandon. He didn't even want to come to this party, he didn't want to watch Clyde and Token find themselves a pretty drunk girl to take advantage of, he didn't want his ears to bleed from the loud obnoxious beat of the bass pounding a painful rhythm into his chest. All Craig ever wanted to do was sit in his room, stare blankly into his TV and take a nice calming drag of his cigarette. Now Craig was forced to smoke outside in the cold frosty wind peering into the window, gazing at the roaring party taking place inside.

Normally no man on earth could make Craig Tucker do what he didn't want to. Like a giant mass of stone, Craig's will was strong, unmoving. No matter how much your muscles strained and how much your lungs convulsed, the boulder would not budge. But there were one pair of saffron eyes, pleading through light blonde ashes that could make him does most anything. All he had to do was bat those pretty lashes and the boulder crumbled.

Craig took another long drag of his cigarette trying to control his frustration, his visage the picture of neutrality. He tore his eyes from the party and the gang of screaming kids and ventured out away from the house.

Black converse sneakers treading softly amongst a layer of soft snow, Craig ventured away from the booming music to give his mind some peace. That McCormick. He acted like an angel but had the grin of a sinner. Kenny was probably the smartest shit head in all of South Park. Then again this town was full of shit heads so it wasn't all that hard. Still, Craig knew that gears were constantly turning under that mop of golden hair. Kenny grinned at whomever he pleased but inside he was churning, the quick hot blood in his brain forever churning within his skull. Craig had caught him staring at Stan with calm calculating eyes as he struggled to keep his emotions in bay. The most recent breakup with Wendy coupled with a big blow out with his 'super best friend' had left Stan out of sorts. But Kenny was there to make it all better. Kenny just batted his pretty blond eyelashes at Stan and made it all go away. Kenny had grinned that sly shit-eating grin and made Stan feel all toasty inside.

Kenny knew everything.

He knew that Wendy was a manipulative bitch who didn't really know what she wanted. He knew that Kyle in all of his fury was actually just too scared to admit his feelings to his closest friend. He knew that Cartman, underneath all of the bigotry and spite felt just as insecure and weak as everyone else on this rotting planet.

Sometimes Craig would like to hurl it off its axis deep into space.

'Control.' He thought, blowing out a steady stream of smoke and watching it fade into the darkness.

It's not as if Craig hadn't noticed it too. But it wasn't that hard to see. Everyone, everyone in this rotten town was easy to read. All of their hopes and convictions, all of their sins and aspirations screamed within them through the bright smiles they plastered onto themselves everyday.

This town was rotten, and everyone in it. They went about their day in the same mundane daze, trying desperately to ignore the pointlessness of it all. Smile, breathe, smile, and breathe, all the while trying to pretend like nothing was wrong. Like there was nothing wrong with giant monsters and secret government agencies storming into the small little mountain town on a weakly basis All the townspeople could bring themselves to do was smile and pretend.

Craig hated this rotting world with a passion. Craig hated the townspeople, his classmates, McCormick, with a calm controlled passion. Not the slightest inkling of emotion could be read on his face by anyone.

Except for McCormick.

Kenny knew how Craig felt. He knew and gleefully took advantage of it. He had batted those blond blond eyelashes of his and made him come to Tokens gay party.

"Come and socialize." He said smiling as soft snowflakes fell into his hair.

"Don't be such a prick."

Craig had merely stared back at him blankly in distaste, taking long drags from his cigarette in silence while Kenny grinned that sinful grin. And Craig knew that he had no choice.

"I'll come." He decided finally, with a bitter feeling in his throat.

_ I'll come and let myself be played by you._

So here Craig was, leaning against the harsh bark of a tree near the edge of Token's yard, trying to keep the sea from rising. Trying to keep the sea of emotion from rising.

"Craig?" That voice asked, grating his eardrums.

A flash of deep orange overtook his vision and the full length of Kenny McCormick suddenly greeted him.

"Why aren't you at the party Craig?" He asked beneath those eyelashes. Eyes wide with wonder, the perfect show.

"You know why." He breathed quietly his chest aching from all of the stress.

"I don't think I do." He countered innocently. But Craig could practically feel those gears turning.

"Don't play dumb." He growled out far too harsh for his taste.

Controlcontrolcontrol.

"I think you just need to loosen up." Kenny said simply, shoving his hands into his pockets cheekily.

"Go find some girls, make out, drink some booze, have some fun for a change. Don't you feel lonely out here by yourself?"

'It feels lonelier right now.' Craig couldn't help himself from thinking. And he knew that somehow, Kenny could hear it.

"C'mon I'll even hook you up. You know Red right. Of course you know Red, known her all your life. She's real easy on the eyes. Easy period, not as easy as Bebe but still…"

"No." Craig answered simply.

"That's not why I came here."

Kenny ceased his babbling and grinned. That stupid sinful grin.

"Then why did you come here Craig?" He asked innocently but Craig knew. Craig always knew.

But what was the point of knowing? What was the point of feeling? What was the point of feeling anything for a boy that would pull you like a doll? Kenny could tug your strings as gently as he liked, make you feel good about being led on while something in the back of your mind was screaming. Screaming at you to wake up and face reality. Reality was harsh like a bitch but only in fantasy could you be played.

"I'm not playing this game anymore." He felt himself whisper into the cold winter's air."

"I won't let you tug me along anymore." He said more to himself.

And Kenny finally allowed his face to crack.

"Aren't you Craig?"

And Craig could only watch the grey smoke vanish into the night.


End file.
